The Murderous Myth
by Lusaun
Summary: It all started with a so called "silly myth". A group of friends go in search of and find an abandoned old school that had once been, what it appears, to be an elementary school. And with a few deaths having happened there, it is presumed haunted. It all starts as a joke, a game, and ends up far worse than they expect. M for violence, gore, language, and character death.
1. Prologue

**The Murderous Myth**

**Prologue**

The sound of thundering footsteps echoed throughout the halls. Gasping, desperate breaths came from the copper haired teen's lips, as he raced around, veering around a corner. Fear was pulsing through him like the blood in his veins. Why? Why was this happening?! Why did they have to be curious about this place and listen to all those stories?! They should have just left this place alone! He felt his foot get caught on something, making him cry out, before he hit the ground, hard. A small groan came next, before he struggled to push himself back up. His eyes widened in horror, and he almost completely froze when he heard something behind him. Quiet, small footsteps, so light, it was as if they weren't there... The room's temperature was dropping rapidly, causing him to shiver. But it wasn't just the cold that was making him shiver... It was the panic sinking its dark, cold, and sharp claws into his heart.

He didn't want to turn and look, now shutting his eyes tightly. He prayed to God that it was just his mind fooling him, that that horrible being wasn't there, wasn't going to do to him what it and many things like it has already done to his friends. He prayed that if he just stayed still and waited it out, it would get bored of him and leave, or just not see him at all. But there was no way he could be that lucky in this God forsaken place. No one could be.

He wanted to move, wanted to scream, if any of his remaining, living friends were around to hear him... But his fear wouldn't let him. He felt like his throat had closed up completely, and his brain had shut down. He couldn't even try to run away anymore. It was as if his body had just accepted its fate before the person using it fully had. But maybe it was time he did... He had no where to go now. There was no one who could save him. At least he would be with some of the others, and be able to greet the remaining few who were still running after they were caught. He wouldn't be alone... Whether it ha been the only person dead, or the only person alive. And that was one of the things he had been lost afraid of, just under losing those he cared about. And since his fear of being alone hadn't come true... It looked like fate had to make sure at least one fear was fulfilled before letting him die.

And he would just have to be ok with that, wouldn't he? He supposed so... _I don't want the rest of you to give up... But I don't want your hopes to go up, only to be completely crushed under its own weight. If you manage to get out... I'll be amazed, but I don't expect you to. I'm so sorry I couldn't have done more for you all... I'm... so sorry..._ He thought.

The footsteps were drawing closer and closer, until they were right next to him. Still, the teenager didn't dare to move. This was the end. The only thing he ventured on to do was crack open his eyes and sneak a peek at his soon-to-be-killer. A pale, translucent, human figure. It wasn't bigger than him by any means, coming to be about to the middle of his chest. However, this thing, spirit, ghost, whatever you would call it, was the cause of so many deaths and murders. This figure and a few others... And some of those murders were of his close friends. He didn't know if this was one of the boys, or one of the girls... He just knew...

He was done for.


	2. Red Crest Academy

**The Murderous Myth**  
**Chapter 1**  
**Red Crest Academy**

_Oh, man! I'm late again!_ the copper haired teen thought, as he was running through the corridors. Good thing school wasn't going on... Otherwise, he'd be in a lot of trouble for running. There was a specific room where they always met up, with the Art Room teacher's permission, that is. She didn't mind them borrowing her room to have little get-togethers, so long as they didn't make a mess and leave it. The group consisted of him, Ludwig, Kiku, Arthur, Alfred, Matthew, Francis, Ivan, Yao, Antonio, Lovino, and Gilbert.

The teen ran up the staircase, and turned to go down the hallway on the right. Then, he threw open the doors to the second classroom on the left, seeing all of his friends there already. Looks like he was the last person to show up... Again.

"S-Sorry for being late! I was helping Mrs. Web put all the instruments and papers away, because a lot of people just left without putting them back," he explains to the group with a small, sheepish grin. A laugh came from the taller blond, blue eyes glimmering in amusement behind the glasses he wore.

"Don't sweat it, pasta dude~! Though your brother was raving about how he couldn't believe you were late a third time this week! You should learn to keep time better, Feliciano," he points out with a grin. "No one's mad though. It happens!"

"I was not raving about my stupid little brother, Captain Idiot! If anything, I was just expressing my annoyance, considering that is something that happens a lot..." another Italian voice broke in, clearly more annoyed sounding and less cheery than Feliciano's. The younger Italian winces a bit and frowns, clearly not happy to hear that.

"Lovi, I already said I was sorry! It isn't like I intend to be late!" He whines a bit, before looking to his older brother, who was currently sitting beside an older, darker haired teen with bright green eyes.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him, Lovi~, he had good intentions," the green-eyes teen points out to Lovino, playfully nudging him some before smiling.

"Shut up, Tomato Bastard!" the older Italian replies before pushing him away from him some. While his brother was distracted, Feliciano retreated to be with his two best friends giving a small smile.

"Ciao, Ludwig! Ciao, Kiku!" he greets them both kindly, the other two giving a small nod towards him.

"You ought to be more conscientious of time, Feli. You can get yourself into a lot of trouble by not paying attention," Kiku points out to him gently. "Ah... This time, it seems, with your brother."

"Kiku is right, Feliciano. Be more careful next time, alright?" Ludwig agrees, sighing and shaking his head some. This was a pretty frequently discussed topic between then three of them. The Italian pouts a bit, but gives a small nod in understand.

"Si, I know... I'm sorry..." He apologizes to them after a moment. While they talked, another voice spoke up, a familiar British accent being heard.

"Well, now that everyone is present, Alfred, you're the one whose been bouncing out of his seat, wanting to say something," Arthur points out, before rolling his eyes some. "Go ahead." Alfred all but jumped out of his seat when he was given that permission, grinning from ear to ear. Obviously he was excited about whatever he had to say.

"Alright, about time!" The American answers before going to where the whole group could see him. At this rate, it could actually be either really interesting, or really stupid. There usually wasn't really a middle, to most people. But, they let him speak anyway, since he probably would say whatever it is he wanted to say whether you liked it or not.

"Now, before I start, you all know about the myths and legends and all that junk surrounding that huge private academy, Red Crest Academy, right?" He then asks them. All around them, there were a chorus of 'yes's and a number of 'no's. Sighing a bit, he adjusts his glasses. "Man, there's people who haven't? Alright, well, let me educate you on it then!"

"What does that silly abandoned school have to do with anything?" Francis suddenly asked, raising a brow at the other.

"Everything! So, gather around, guys, let me tell you the story of Red Crest Academy and the beginning of it's complete downfall," Alfred went on, before straightening up to tell his story.

"There was once a Private Academy known as Red Crest Academy for all grades, three separate buildings for each. The school buildings were separated from K-6 in one building, 7-9 in another, and 10-12 in the last one, separating from elementary school, junior high school, and high school. One day, a storm had blown in, and about six kids still had not been able to get home. Two children from each building... They had been seen together in the small waiting area, all waiting for their parents. It was covered... But a teacher had come and brought them inside, not wanting them to catch a cold... so they had thought. That night, however... Those children were all found dead, in different locations in the school, along with two adults, workers in the school. Everyone was astonished to hear that had happened, and no one had seen anything. The teacher had been caught, and arrested. It is said that weird things started happening in the school buildings, students getting cold chills, feeling random waves of nausea, all sorts of things... As time went on further, a few other students went missing. And they had never been found. The school was shut down, but never tore down. Just... abandoned. No one even wanted to be on the same _grounds _that that school was built on. So, the school was left to rot... And no one spoke of it again. And as rumors go... It's thought to still be haunted by the spirits of those who had been murdered there, seeking vengeance for the unjust done to them."

When Alfred finished his story, Feliciano found himself shaking a little and moving back some, into his seat. He wasn't really one fond for stories like these... Especially when they also included things about spirits and all. Not exactly his forte...

"Ok, but how about we get to the part where we get to know what this is all about, da? Otherwise, it seems like there was no need for a silly ghost story~" Ivan then pipes up, while also tilting his head some at the American. He did have a point, though... They still had no idea what the "hero" had planned.

"Ok, ok, yeesh! Basically, Red Crest Academy wasn't apparently wiped off the records, as if it never existed, buuuuuut, let's just say... A certain hero here managed to find the area where it still stands and wants all of us to go check it out!" Al went on with a wide grin, as he was pulling something out of his jacket pocket. There was a huff from one of the teens, and when they all looked, they saw that it came from Yao. He shook his head in annoyance, giving the more excited male a small look.

"That is the big thing you wanted to share with us? That just sounds really stupid and pointless! Who would want to go to some dumb abandoned school to see non-existent spirits? You are so gullible, Alfred!" the Chinese male went on with a sigh.

"Well, in all honesty, if there are no existing spirits, then there should be no worries about going there. Well, maybe fear of trespassing, but if it's as abandoned as Alfred says, then there won't be anything or anyone near it for quite a ways," Kiku then intervenes seeming a bit interested in the place,though slightly unsure as well.

"Oh, don't tell me you don't believe this crazy story, Kiku!" the eldest teen groans, before looking around him. "There has to be someone who agrees that this is just stupid myths that people made up because they had nothing better to do but mess with people over haunting forums on the internet!"

"Honestly, Alfred, the idea does sound far fetched... And a lot like one of your tricks too," Arthur adds in, sighing. "I wouldn't be surprised if we went and it turned out to be a prank of yours."

"What?! No way, dude, it' not a prank! It's serious supernatural shit! We can totally catch some of the paranormal activity and prove that it's totally just as haunted as everyone thinks! And you can ask Mattie, he knows I didn't plan anything besides an investigation of the place, right, Mattie?" the American went on, before looking to his brother. Matthew seemed to be caught off guard by the fact that now everyone was looking to him for an answer, violet-blue eyes flickering from one person to the next. He shrinks down a bit.

"U-Um, well... I-I know Alfred only planned an investigation, he was telling me all about it... I even helped him narrow down a location on the map to check out, and he hasn't been out of the house nearly long enough to set all that stuff up. Even if he had help with it, it's only been three days since he got the idea, it would take much longer to set up than it's worth..." the more soft-spoken teenager tells them reassuringly. He knew that his older sibling had a tendency of playing jokes and getting into trouble... But this was something he actually really wanted to do.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but this sounds interesting to me! Better than just sitting around doing nothing all day, if you ask me!" Gilbert then adds in before laughing. He reaches over and started messing with Ludwig's slicked back hair with a grin. "How about it, Bruder? Gonna come along for the ghost adventure~?" The blond groans a bit and ducks away from the hand that had messed up his hair, before fixing his hair with a sigh. He shakes his head some. It was clear he didn't entirely like the idea by any means, but also seemed to know he would get dragged into it no matter what.

"Very well, if I must, I'll go too then," came his grumbled reply, before looking to his two best friends. "And you both will go as well?"

"Hai, I will go. What about you, Feli?" the Japanese teen replies, before both of them looked to the younger of the Italian brothers. Feli was hesitant to answer, looking between them. He couldn't just leave his two best friends alone... Nor did he want to be by himself if his brother decided for whatever reason that he would go as well.

"A-Ah, si! I-I'll go... sure..." he answers finally, trying a smile, though he was frightened. The albino male seemed to noticed this and went over to ruffle the smaller one's copper brown hair some.

"Aw, lighten up~. If some big bad ghosts appear and try to hurt you, you have a ton of people here who will have your back, no problem~. And you run pretty fast, so you have that going for you too," Gil points out to him. Well, that partially made Feliciano feel better... "Hey, Francis! Antonio! You both coming or what?"

"Well, since you've made it so clear that you're going... I suppose I'll have to come as well," the Frenchman replies before running a hand through his longer blond hair.

"Oh, sí, I shall come! And how about Lovi~? You'll come and walk with me, won't you~?" the Spanaird then asks the elder Italian. Lovino rolls his eyes when he hears that, before giving an aggravated sigh. Then came a small nod.

"Si. Since it seems my idiot of a brother is going, I'll have to go too anyway..." the hot tempered one muttered in annoyance. "And like Hell I will walk with you!"

"Alright! Arthur? Yao? Ivan? You three in or out? Everyone else is going, so you guys may as well say yes," Alfred went on, looking to the three that had yet to give their answer. Arthur shook his head, while green eyes looked to the American, as if trying to see if there was still some possible way that this was one of the overly excited teen's plots. But, Matthew certainly wasn't a liar, nor was he one to go along with his older brother's schemes.

"Oh, very well then. I suppose I'll come along too... You'll need someone to look after you anyhow and make sure you don't do anything more stupid than what you normally do," the Englishman mutters, earning a small whine from the other blond in response.

"I'll go too. If it turns out there are ghosts there, it'll be amusing seeing you scream like a little girl~" the Russian then declares before giving a small smile.

"I will not scream like a little girl! If anything, I'll stand up to it like a real hero and will be saving all of your guys' asses! Watch me!" Al yells in response, clearly not appreciating that comment in the slightest. However, now his blue eyes fell upon the eldest of their group. "Yao?" There was a moment of silence, as everyone waited to see what he would say. Finally, Yao heaved a sigh, clearly defeated at this point.

"...Fine, I'll go. But you're all stupid for agreeing to this before me. I can't believe I'm going..."


	3. Game Plan

**The Murderous Myth**

**Chapter 2**

**Game Plan**

It hadn't taken too long for the whole group to reach the area. Honestly, it wasn't too far from their own school. And when they reached the area, it was quite the sight they were greeted with. There were three large buildings, decently close to one anther. Still enough space to keep a distance from one another, and yet still close enough to where you could easily walk from one school building to another, if you ever needed to. All three buildings appeared rather run down, aged. A few cracks could be seen in some of the walls, and yet, it didn't seem to be dangerous. The buildings were made to stay sturdy, given it was going to be holding not only many adults, but children too, of course. Feliciano looked towards the buildings, feeling a small shiver run down his spine. There was something about this place... He couldn't exactly place it, but just the atmosphere seemed rather off to him. He was going to make a comment about it, when suddenly, Alfred began to speak.

"Alright, dudes! First off, we all need to break up into three groups of four. So, grab your partners, and I'll explain the rest!" he explains to them, watching them expectantly.

"I want to pair up with Ludwig and Kiku!" Feliciano called out immediately, staying close to his two best friends. Well, if there was anyone who could keep him at least calmer in a situation like this, it was them. "Fratello, do you want to come with us?"

"Eh, Feli, would it be ok if Lovi stayed with me?" Antonio asks, looking to the younger Italian curiously and smiling. "If you're ok with that, that is."

"Oh! Well, I'm ok with that, si," the other replies, while the older Italian was facepalming. He obviously had seen that coming, but at the same time, also knew what was coming next.

"And we're sticking with Tonio!" Gilbert declares, as he and Francis go over to their group. And in return, the Spaniard gave an excited nod, while the Italian gave a groan of annoyance. Yup. That must have been what he had expected...

"Alright, there's one team! Now, Mattie is sticking with me no matter what, because he's totally a big baby and needs his big brother," Alfred then declares with a laugh, as his brother gave him a small shove.

"That isn't true!" Matthew complained and frowned a bit. But the look in his eyes showed that he knew the American was only kidding around. That had been their relationship since they had met and became siblings a few years ago.

"Only teasing, lil dude~. So, Artie, you comin' with us?" The dirty blond asked Arthur, playfully shoving him some. The Brit gave a roll of his eyes when he heard the nickname before sighing a bit.

"I've already stated I was babysitting you, haven't I, Alfred? Yes, I'm with you," he answers him, shaking his head a bit. "Honestly, if you didn't have anyone watching you who knows what would happen..."

"Aw, come on, I'm not that bad!"

"And I will also be accompanying your group. After all, I do want to see you freak out and panic~" Ivan then chimes in with a smile. Al rolled his eyes when he heard that.

"Whatever. Then that means Yao is with Feli, Lud, and Kiku," he then finishes up, before going a nod. "Alright! Next, we need to pick which school each group is going to! In all honesty, I wanna check out the high school building, down that way!" The hero then pointed towards the building he was talking about, on the far right. In the front, there was a brick wall sign that read, 'Red Crest Academy High' in an almost pale, cream color. Some of the letters were cracked and covered in dirt.

"Alright then, we'll take junior high then!" the Spaniard spoke up, with a few nods in agreement from his two best friends. "That's the building in the back area there, right?"

"Yup! And the elementary school building is on the left down that way! So that means Feli's group has that one," Alfred agrees, as he looked to the remaining four. Ludwig gave a small nod in understanding, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Very well, anything specific we'll be doing in these buildings, Alfred?" the blue-eyes German questioned, as he looked to the one who was leading this whole organization.

"Oh yeah, of course, dude!" Alfred spoke up before laughing some. "Basically what you're going to do is try taking some pictures on your phones, see if you can get some pictures of spirits! And if you wanna be real adventurous, you can even try to get some recordings of their voices if you wanna try. But basically we're going to see if we can prove if these places are haunted or not!"

"Sounds easy enough. Come on, guys! We gotta lot of ground to cover. How long should we be in there?" Gilbert was asking, as he rounded up the remaining three in his group.

"I say no longer than two hours. Don't want to give our parents a heart attack, and service out here sucks," the American answers with a small nod. "Alright, you all have your mission, get started!"

**Author's Note: This chapter was a bit shorter because had I not stopped here it would have turned to be really long, when they began exploring the schools. In addition, I will be finding a way to make floor plans of each school and label them, so that you may be able to have a more clear idea of the school layout ( and so I don't mix things up either! ). Important things will be marked, and the character's ENDING location for that chapter will also be marked. Rooms that have not been entered or mentioned will not be labeled, until the characters go to it. Link(s) for each school floor plan will be provided at the top of the chapter!**


End file.
